oneshot: SIN TI NO SOY
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot Basado en Haruka y Michiru. shojo-ai."A mí tenía que ocurrírseme decirle que podía vivir todo un día sin ella."


Fics basado en la serie Sailor Moon.

Categoría: Oneshot. Shojo-Ai

Estilo: Psicológico. Romántico.

Fecha de creación: 5 de enero de 2005.

Actualización y modificación: 26 de enero de 2008.

Nombre original: Un día sin ti.

-----------------------------------------

Solo Un Día Sin Ti

Por DarkCryonic.

Haruka

----------------------

A mí tenía que ocurrírseme decirle que podía vivir todo un día sin ella. Estaba enojada y no pude evitar decirle que era autosuficiente y que no necesitaba que siempre estuviese conmigo ayudándome en todo en lo que yo era inepta.

Aún recuerdo su cara sonrojada y su cabello azul marino alborotado al gritarme: ¡¡Entonces hoy estarás sola!! 

Y luego verla desaparecer por la puerta de la sala de música sin decir a dónde. Traté de gritarle que se detuviera, que era una tonta por pelear por necedades, pero mi orgullo me detuvo y me quedé sentada sólo en el salón de música sin ganas de siquiera de tocar el piano.

Estaría sola y debía probar que podía estarlo. Caminé hacia el dormitorio y tomando una chaqueta y el casco decidí hacer lo que más me gustaba. Correr a toda velocidad en la moto y sentir el viento pelear con mis ropas.

Fue a una carretera que solía estar siempre solitaria. En ella podía correr a mis anchas sin tener que evitar algún automóvil o algún policía. Pero este no era mi día. Al doblar en una curva casi me estrello con una patrulla de caminos la cual partió a toda velocidad tras de mí. En un minuto pensé en darme a la fuga. Conocía el terreno y podría despistarlo con facilidad, pero eso no sería bueno para mí. Alguna vez se sabría y podría perjudicar a mi entrenador y al grupo de corredores en que estaba.

Así que me detuve junto a la carretera a esperar la llegada del oficial. Sólo esperaba que no fuera un viejo huraño, que odiara las motos y por ende a los motociclistas. También esperaba que no conociera a Haruka Tenou, que fuera para él un simple conductor travieso. Cuando llegó me bajé de la motocicleta y me quité el casco. Al ver que en lo de viejo huraño había acertado, me sentí muy nervioso.

-- Sus documentos.--Me ordenó al estar a un metro de mí.

Busqué en las carteras de la chaqueta inútilmente. No había sacado mi billetera de la guantera del deportivo. Al mirar al oficial que esperaba impacientemente mis papeles, recordé que siempre era Michiru quién se encargaba de llevarlos consigo, ya que yo siempre los olvidaba en todos lados. Traté de sonreírle al oficial al mismo tiempo en que trataba de explicarle que se me habían olvidado.

Debí huir... Esto me pasa por tener conciencia. Pensé mientras el policía llamaba a un transporte para llevarse a la moto y a mí a la jefatura. Traté de explicarle quien era yo, por si en algo cambiaba sus intenciones... Pero fue peor, me dijo que él no se dejaba engatusar por la fama y que esto iba a narrarlo en el parte policial.

¡¡¡Michiru!!! 

Michiru

Haruka se pone insoportable cuando le da por hacer las cosas sola. Yo trato de ayudarle, pero no me lo agradece. Se enoja fácilmente cuando en la cocina le corrijo las recetas o cuando ante el piano le pido que no toque tan rápido, para poder seguirlo. No aguanté más y le grite ¡¡Entonces hoy estarás sóla!! . Salí de la casa sin saber a donde ir, hasta que vi pasar un taxi y me subí sin pensarlo dos veces.

--¿A dónde la llevo señorita? -- Me preguntó. Yo no sabía. Así que le dije que me llevara al mejor restaurant de la ciudad.

Cuanto me arrepiento ahora de haberle dicho esa frase. ¿Qué haría sola en ese lugar?

Cuando llegamos, me bajé algo confundida. No reconocía las calles. Estaba acostumbrada a dejarme llevar por Haruka, así que nunca me preocupaba por ponerle atención a los nombres de las calles. Al entrar en el local me senté en una mesa bastante privada, donde no pudiera ser vista a la primera por algún conocido.

El garzón se acercó entregándome el Menú con una cantidad de platos escritos en francés. Otro error más... Haruka es la que manejaba mejor ese idioma que yo. Así que le dije al garzón que yo lo llamaría cuando decidiera que pedir. Él se alejó sonriendo, quizás pudo descifrar mis pensamientos al ver mis ojos de espanto ante el menú. Trate de distinguir entre tanta palabra alguna que significara pollo o ensalada...

Estaba en ese trabajo cuando una pareja en la mesa de al lado empezó a discutir acaloradamente. Traté de hacerme la desentendida, pero mis ojos iban del menú ininteligible hacia la gritona pareja. La joven gritaba cada vez mas fuerte. Los garzones y cocineros no sabían que hacer. Un hombre de una mesa lejana se levantó y les habló diciéndoles que fueran a pelear a otro lado, el otro al ver que un extraño se metía en sus problemas se paró ofuscado y le lanzó un golpe en plena cara. Yo me eché hacia atrás, entre divertida y asustada. La muchacha gritaba más fuerte que nunca pidiendo auxilio a favor de su compañero, mientras éste y el otro hombre luchaban en el piso con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto llegaron dos oficiales de policía y los separaron.

La muchacha parecía algo más calmada, pero enérgicamente pedía a la policía que arrestara al extraño que agredió a su novio. El extraño trataba de explicar lo sucedido. Pero la policía no quería hacerse cargo de ninguna de las dos versiones así que busco un testigo del hecho. Preguntó a los demás del lugar y todos dijeron que desde su mesa no pudieron ver nada. El garzón me apuntó a mí. El oficial se acercó y me dijo que debía acompañarlos a la jefatura, para declarar sobre el hecho.

Inútilmente trate de explicarle que yo no debía estar ahí, que todo había sido un error, que... Y pensé Si Haruka hubiese estado conmigo nada de esto hubiese pasado... 

Haruka

-Quédese aquí mientras verifico sus huellas dactilares.-- Me dijo el oficial, indicándome que me sentara en una silla junto a otros "delincuentes comunes", pues así me había llamado cuando les dije a unos brutos ayudantes de que cuidaran la moto de los rayones en la pintura. Al oír mi suplica se pusieron a reír y arrastraron lo peor posible a mi amado corcel hasta el estacionamiento destinado para guardar los autos robados y ese tipo de cosas.

Por lo que me dijo un tipo maloliente que se sentó a mi lado, mi caso se demoraría más de un día, por lo que tendría que pasar ahí la noche, si es que no llamaba a alguien para que viniera a pagar la fianza. Pero ¿con qué cara llamaría a Michiru...? 

Así que decidí esperar a que el oficial buscara mi nombre en sus registros y al ver que no soy un delincuente me dejara ir como si nada. Y así pasé una hora esperando que el oficial regresara sonriente y me dejara partir pidiéndome las disculpas. Mientras pasaban los minutos me iba hundiendo más y más en la silla. La única salida era pedir mi llamada telefónica y localizar a Michiru... ¿Pero estaría esta en casa? Aún son las 5 de la tarde y puede estar paseándose con sus amigas alegremente por alguna tienda del centro de la ciudad, mientras yo tenía que soportar las aburridas conversaciones de los demás.

Puse mis codos en mis rodillas y me entretuve mirando el gastado suelo de la oficina mientras trataba de olvidar por algún minuto, de que todo lo que había pasado era mi culpa y que me merecía estar en donde estaba.

Michiru

--Firme aquí, Señorita Kaiou. -- Dijo el oficial. Firmé algo nerviosa el registro de mi testimonio. Habían sido las peores dos horas de mi vida. El tener que testificar de forma seria hechos que a mí me habían parecido tan ridículos, me puso más nerviosa haciéndome sentir culpable de algún crimen.

--Ya puede irse señorita. En el caso de haber juicio la llamaremos.

Trate de sonreír. Pero no pude. Caminé por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, cuando mi mirada cayó cobre la cabeza gacha de "un joven apuesto". Podría reconocer ese cabello en cualquier lugar. Pero como se había enterado de que estaba yo ahí. Había olvidado tan fácilmente mis palabras. Y había venido en mi rescate. 

Me acerqué alegremente. Ya todo sería normal de nuevo. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y me miró asombrada.

Haruka

¡Michiru, Pero como se enteró de que estaba en este lugar. Me puse de pie y esta me dio un beso alegremente.

--¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -- Le pregunté. Ella me miró algo sorprendida y se puso a reír. Yo la miré sin entender nada.

En ese momento llegó el oficial, avisándome que no me habían encontrado en los registros y que tendría que quedarme hasta el día siguiente. Michiru pareció comprender la situación y revisando su cartera alargo hacia mí mi billetera. El oficial se adelantó desconfiado y la tomó antes que yo entre sus manos. La abrió y buscó mis papeles en ella. Sonreí para mis adentros.

El oficial desapareció junto a mis papeles, apareciendo 10 minutos después con un parte policial y un permiso para retirar mi motocicleta después de pagar una cantidad respetable de dinero. Mientras esperábamos nos habíamos narrado nuestras aventuras sin dejar de reírnos de nuestra mala suerte y agradeciendo la coincidencia de encontrarnos al termino de la terrible tarde en un lugar tan inesperado.

Al recuperar la motocicleta y encontrarnos en la carretera ¡libres!, paré junto a un mirador, para que contempláramos la puesta de sol para olvidar así el mal día.

Antes de desaparecer el sol, mire a Michiru a los ojos y le dije:

-- No puedo vivir sin ti...--Y ella mirándome con la dulzura de siempre, sonrío.

Y dijo:

-- Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti...

Y el cielo se oscureció dejando ver las hermosas estrellas que llenaban nuestro futuro.

F I N

DarkCryonic

Chile.

_Bastante cursi...pero son cosas que se me ocurrían en el pasado xD..._


End file.
